powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Enhanced Accuracy
The ability to achieve complete and utter accuracy on distant targets. Sub-power of Enhanced Combat. Also Called * Enhanced Aiming/Precision/Targeting * Flawless Aiming/Accuracy/Marksmanship/Precision/ Targeting * Improbable Aiming/Accuracy/Marksmanship/Precision/Targeting * Precise Aiming/Accuracy/Marksmanship/Precision/Targeting * Skilled Aiming/Accuracy/Marksmanship/Precision/Targeting * Skillful Aiming/Accuracy/Marksmanship/Precision/Targeting * Superior Aiming/Accuracy/Marksmanship/Precision/Targeting Capabilities User can achieve complete and utter accuracy on distant targets, with the activity in their brain center for aim, accuracy and precision is drastically improved. They need only to aim for an instant before they can precisely hit a target with a projectile. User can judge extremely long distances amazingly accurately, gauging the strength needed to launch a projectile, in order to hit a target accurately. If a target is moving the user can calculate the best method to hit the target. Visual obstructions like smoke and vegetation do not hinder their ability to get an accurate bead on their target, and their intense focus on whatever they're shooting at allows them to shut out outside distractions. They can compensate for environmental factors that would normally throw off their aim like wind, air resistance, gravity, and radiant heat (which distorts the image of the target). User can resist perception-distorting abilities such as Illumination Emission. Applications *Reflective Attacks *Targeting **Homing Effect **Projectile Enhancement **Trajectory Curving Levels *Peak Human Accuracy *''Enhanced Accuracy'' *Supernatural Accuracy *Absolute Accuracy Variations *Artillery Proficiency *Enhanced Archery *Enhanced Cannon Skill *Enhanced Gunmanship Associations *Enhanced Agility *Enhanced Senses *Enhanced Combat *Enhanced Dexterity *Enhanced Throwing *Enhanced Vision *Flawless Coordination *Luck *Numerical Precision *Projectile Enhancement Limitations * Users of Probability Manipulation can overdrive user.. * Users of Supernatural Reflexes, Supernatural Agility or Absolute Agility may be harder to hit. Known Users See Also: Improbable Aiming Skills. Folklore/Mythology Comics Literature Video Games Gallery Comics/Cartoons Marksmanship By Batman.jpg|Batman (DC Comics) Kevin Keene.JPG|Kevin Keene (Captain N: The Game Master) Weapon Improvisation by Bullseye.jpg|Bullseye's (Marvel Comics) innate ability to throw any projectile with great unerring accuracy and deadliness borders on the supernatural. Hawkeye Vol 3 5 Textless.jpeg|Clint Barton/Hawkeye (Marvel Comics) is One of the World’s Greatest Marksman in the Marvel Universe. File:Homer's_Gunmanship.png|Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) was so skilled with his gun that he was able to turn on the TV by shooting it at the right places. Mai_ready_to_attack.png|Mai (Avatar: The Last Airbender), can pin her enemies by their clothing with great accuracy. Anime/Manga File:Alice_Fuji_using_Spider's_Thread.png|Alice Fuji (Arachnid) using her Spider's Thread, a pistol that fires a hooked blade with vast amounts of thread attached, and controls the trajectory of the blade with great precision to create traps, thanks to her Congenital Excessive Concentration. Train_Heartnet.jpg|Train Heartnet (Black Cat) is a master marksman via his great eyesight and master firing skills. Durham_Glaster_Shot.jpg|Durham Glaster (Black Cat) can use his Tao abilities to guide his bullets. File:Beluga_J._Heard_Wielding_Verethragna.png|Beluga J. Heard (Black Cat) wielding Verethragna bazooka with deadly skills. File:Jakuhō_Raikōben.gif|Suì-Fēng (Bleach) firing her Jakuhō Raikōben, a powerful missile launcher, with surprisingly accurate aim, considering she is a close-quarter combat assassin specialist. Cero_Metralleta.gif|Coyote Starrk (Bleach) dual wields his Resurrecion Pistols with masterful precision, striking even Shunpo masters such as Shunsui. File:Lille_Barro_the_X-Axis.png|Lille Barro's (Bleach) X-Axis transforms his rifle's ammunition into simply piercing any and everything between the muzzle and the target, and he can do so with tremendous accuracy. File:Danjō's_Senbon.png|Danjō Kōga (Basilisk) specializes in needles, hiding them in his mouth and spitting them with great accuracy and force, piercing through armor and vital points. File:Tenzen's_Senbon.png|Tenzen Yakushiji (Basilisk) spitting poisoned needles with great accuracy and precision, carving the characters for "Iga" on Kagerō's body. Toki_guns.jpg|Toki (Code: Breaker) uses his powerful left eye and magnetically charged guns for lethal firing skills. Alucard hellsing.jpg|Alucard (Hellsing) is known for being able to shoot long-range targets while looking in the opposite direction. File:Thousand_Flying_Water_Needles_of_Death.png|Haku (Naruto) using needles for combat, whether for throwing accurately, slashing in hand, or even forming them as the Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death. File:Anko_Throwing_Needles.png|Anko Mitarashi (Naruto) throwing toothpicks with such accuracy and precision, she managed to engrave the Konoha mark on a tree. File:Prepared_Needle_Shot.png|Shizune (Naruto) using Prepared Needle Shot to fire poisoned needles at her opponents with efficient and stealthy precision. File:Chidori_Senbon.png|Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) throwing his Chidori Senbon to throw solidified electrical needles at his opponent with lethal accuracy and precision. Usopp.jpg|Usopp (One Piece), one of the greatest marksmen in the One Piece world with tremendous accuracy in long range attacks. One piece Franky Beam.jpg|Franky (One Piece) is an expert marksman, with great accuracy in using all the artillery he installed in his body for long range combat. FireTank Pirates.png|The Fire Tank Pirates (One Piece) are skilled expert marksmen, specializing in volley fire. Mato_Mato_no_Mi_in_Use.gif|By using his Devil Fruit Mark Mark no Mi, Vander Decken (One Piece) can perform supernatural marksmanship by imbuing any weapons he throws with homing abilities. Raizo is awesome.jpg|Raizo (One Piece) throws shurikens with masterful skill. 1000px-Impatient_Reborn.PNG|Reborn (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!) wielding his gun. Reborn is known for his Dying Will Bullet. Vash the Stampede.jpg|Vash the Stampede (Trigun) Turok.jpg|Turok (Turok: Dinosaur Hunter) 1000px-Laguna012.PNG|Laguna Loire (Final Fantasy VIII/Dissidia) witch-hunter-1517279.jpg|Tasha Godspell (Witch Hunter) is called the Magical Marksman for a reason. 408px-Kaname hagiri.jpg|Kaname can shoot at a tanker hundreds of yards away from the top of a cliff, while traveling many mph. Gene MGS.jpg|Gene (Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops) can throw knives with deadly accuracy and precision. Dimitri in his gear.png|With his spear gun, Dimitri has proven to be an excellent marksman. Headshot.gif|Ladd Russo (Baccano!) Clear Note and Vino.jpeg|Clear Note exploits his partner Vino’s (Zatch Bell!) enhanced eyesight so that his spells hit his opponents even from a far distance. dal9_4_2.jpg|Kurumi (Date A Live) is extremely skilled in dual wielding her musket and flintlock to utilize Zafkiel's time based powers. Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance Episode 2-Chi 002 256006.jpg|Rinslet (Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance) is an exceptional master archer. Capone Marksmanship.png|Capone Gang Bege (One Piece) is an extraordinary marksman. Oscar Brailsford.jpg|Oscar Brailsford (Dragnar Academy) is an outstanding archer and wielder of the dragon magic bow Failnaught. Seryu artillery.gif|Seryu Ubiquitous (Akame ga Kill) is highly skilled at wielding artillery called the Judgement of the Ten Heavenly Kings. Nagumo Hajime Dual Wield Marksmanship.jpg|Nagumo Hajime (Arifureta Shokugyou de Sekaisaikyou) is a fearsome master marksman, dual wielding his customized revolvers Donner and Schlag with incredible mastery. Golge 13 aka Duke Togo.jpg|Duke Togo (Golge 13 ) Video Games Pit's Light Arrows.jpg|Pit (Kid Icarus) Link Bow.png|Armed with his trusty bow, Link (Legend of Zelda series) is capable of nailing his enemies near or far with magic arrows. File:Light_Arrow_Final_Smash.png|Zelda (Legend of Zelda series) is a master archer who became essential in helping Link sniping down the final enemy. Revolver Ocelot.jpg|Revolver Ocelot (Metal Gear Solid) is an expert marksman specializing in the Colt Single Action Army revolver. McCree.png|McCree (Overwatch) is a master quick shot and can drop dead his enemies at such quick speed. Widowmaker.png|Widowmaker (Overwatch) is a master sniper that she can kill her enemies while in midair and even right through her enemies. Pedit.png|Inklings (Splatoon) 652px-Hero Suit.png|Agent 3 (Splatoon) Octoling.jpg|Octolings (Splatoon) Djoctavio.png|DJ Octavio (Splatoon) Shadow Gun.jpg|Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) wielding a gun. Nack.png|Nack the Weasel a.k.a Fang the Sniper (Sonic the Hedgehog) is an expert marksman and sniper File:Tsuruhime_H.png|Tsuruhime (Valkyrie Crusade) always hits her target. File:Isabel_H.png|Isabel (Valkyrie Crusade) File:Failnaught_H.png|Failnaught (Valkyrie Crusade) File:Gae_Bulg_H.png|Gae Bulg (Valkyrie Crusade) Tennessee Kid.png|Tennessee "Kid" Cooper (Sly Cooper) carries a six-shot revolver with Jericho Cross.jpg|Jericho Cross (Darkwatch) a hooked handle as his Cooper Cane, with which he demonstrates spectacular gun-slinging skills. File:Dante_in_DMC_3.png|Dante's skill with firearms is impeccable. He has displayed enough accuracy to hit targets as small as the pommel of his sword; shoot his opponents' bullets out of mid-air; and hit the same target over and over with such unerring precision that his bullets stack on top of each other. Evan_render-half (2).jpg|Evan Bernard (Time Crisis 4) is an outstanding master marksman. Giorgio_render-half (1).jpg|Giorgio Bruno (Time Crisis 4) is a magnificent master marksman. Television/Movies Wesley Guns.png|Wesley Wyndam-Pryce (Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel) has such skill with firearms that he can hit small targets while performing acrobatics. Buffy Crossbow.jpg|Among Buffy Summers' (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) Slayer powers is incredible skill with ranged weaponry such as crossbows. Legolas-greenleaf-profile.jpg|Legolas (The Lord of the Rings) can shoot arrows with such inhuman accuracy, that he hardly ever misses his target. Creeper JP.jpg|The Creeper (Jeepers Creepers) can throw knives and other throwing weapons with such accuracy that they appear to move of their own accord. Allan Quatermain.jpg|Allan Quatermain (Allan Quatermain series/The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen) is a virtually unparalleled marksman. Category:Powers Marksmanship Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Vision Faculty Category:Weapon Powers Category:Real Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries Category:Intuition